1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to brake equipment and, more particularly to railway brake equipment known as "tread-brake units".
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tread-brake unit is a self-contained braking equipment comprising, in combination, a brake cylinder and a brake shoe. In some instances, the unit may also incorporate a slack adjuster. By the manner of positioning of tread-brake units, the envelope available for the unit is frequently very limited and, therefor, the design of tread-brake units is somewhat difficult. The difficulty is the greater if the unit is required to incorporate a slack adjuster.